All the right places
by Fer-chan.7
Summary: Momentos, lugares, situaciones, todas suceden por algo. Un amor, mil formas de vivirlo, cien formas de contarlo... Un caballero y su princesa. (Serie de One-shots IchiHime)
1. Preguntas Obvias

Fer-chan reportandose, inspiración llego a mi y no hay forma de que me resista a ella. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, no importa sino hay reviews porque me hace feliz saber que hay alguien que al menos lee mis pequeñas locuras, pero si los hay se los agradezco mucho.

_Esta Historia se la dedico a mi queridisima amiga **Kaya-chan** (aka Kurosaki Orihime) que siempre me ha impulsado a seguir escribiendo y a una linda persona que me lleno de felicidad al ver su review en una de mis historias: **Hinahime!** Te agradezco tus hermosas palabras, breves pero tocaron mi corazón._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

**_...PREGUNTAS OBVIAS..._**

El viento acariciaba mi rostro, los rayos del sol le daban color a mi piel, las olas eran música para mis oídos. Habían pasado 5 años desde que me fui, 5 años en los que mi memoria se aferraba a un solo recuerdo.

-O-

_-Kurosaki-kun—mi voz era casi inaudible, o tal vez los fuegos artificiales la hacían parecer así, me encantaba el festival de Tanabata pero estaba absolutamente segura de que no era el mejor lugar para tener una conversación, el ruido era casi insoportable—Kurosaki-kun—esta vez lo dije con más fuerza._

_-¿Qué?—respondió, tan serio, tan distante._

_-¿Estás bien?—me atreví a preguntar, desde que habíamos llegado al festival su rostro se mantenía serio, afligido por algo, ni siquiera las burlas de Tatsuki-chan o los comentarios perspicaces de Ishida-kun lograron hacerlo reaccionar de algún modo._

_Me miró como si en mi rostro estuviera escrito algo que no lograba entender, luego dio un largo, largo, suspiro, sus dedos apretaron el puente de su afilada nariz—No es nada importante—fue lo único que dijo y volvió sus ojos hacia los fuegos artificiales. Lo miré un momento más, tan perfecto, tan reservado, tan él._

_Era inevitable amarlo, era como si su sola presencia fuera gravedad, me atraía a él, algo inexplicable era la única explicación para describir lo que sentía por él, y tenía que hacérselo saber, tenía que decírselo, el pecho me dolía, me comencé a sentir sofocada y exploté—¡5 vidas!—exclamé, grité._

_Él se volvió a mí y me miró—¿Inoue?—de nuevo esa expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera algo fuera de lo normal, algo extraño._

_Di un profundo respiro, intente calmar el temblor en mi cuerpo, mis manos se aferraron a la tela de mi kimono, no hay vuelta atrás, no había forma de regresar, al menos no para mi—5 vidas, 5 diferentes profesiones, 5 oportunidades para conocerte y amarte una y otra vez—mordí con fuerza mis labios mientras mis ojos se fundían con los suyos._

_-¿De qué hablas?—fue lo único que dijo luego de un largo rato de silencio._

_-Oh Kurosaki-kun porque me haces esto—dije frustrada, recurrí a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para confesarle mi amor y él simplemente no lo entiende—Te amo, te amo desde aquel día cuando Sora murió y me sostuviste entre tus brazos mientras lloraba por él, te amo y quiero amarte esta y 5 vidas más—mi boca hablaba por sí misma, mi mente estaba completamente impactada y mi corazón aturdía a mis oídos con su estruendoso palpitar, realmente no lograba entender en que momento me volví tan atrevida pero realmente sentía como si un enorme peso fuera liberado de mi cuerpo._

_Él se quedó en silencio, completamente… ¿asustado?—Pero no tienes nada que corresponder solo quería decírtelo y la verdad…_

_-Te irás a Tokio en dos semanas—me interrumpió mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, su mirada brillaba con enojo, no entendía por qué._

_-Si pero puedo quedarme, sólo si tú…_

_-No—su voz sonó aún más fuerte que antes, era casi un grito._

_-¿Qué?—no sé porque pero de pronto mis mejillas se sintieron húmedas, creo que estaba llorando, o tal vez era la lluvia que comenzaba a caer del cielo._

_-Vete a Tokio—comenzó a alejarse y yo simplemente lo mire, completamente aturdida, mis piernas no reaccionaron, no entendía bien que fue lo que sucedió pero mi corazón y mi mente, por primera vez de acuerdo, me explicaron lo que había sucedido._

_Me habían rechazado._

-O-

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, patético ¿no?, luego de 5 años y aún mi corazón se agitaba lleno de dolor por ese recuerdo, ni siquiera se despidió de mi cuando tome mi primer y más largo vuelo, nunca recibí una carta de él, un e-mail, nada, en 5 años no he sabido nada de él.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a concentrarme en lo que me rodeaba, no echaría a perder mis vacaciones por un recuerdo que se supone debería estar enterrado en el pasado, no iba a permitir que eso ni que las preocupaciones del trabajo interfirieran con mi descanso, no luego de todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos años.

Luego de un rato, sumergida en mi mundo, sentí un cosquilleo en la planta de mis pies, perezosamente abrí mis ojos y en cuanto lo hice, de un salto termine de pie, un pequeño cachorro con un enorme lazo rojo me miraba agitando su colita de un lado a otro—¡Hola, perrito-kun!—dije luego de que el susto se me pasara.

Me incline y comencé a acariciarlo, era encantador y muy juguetón, de repente algo bloqueo el sol y miré hacia arriba—Hola—una voz masculina, familiar, tan familiar que todo mi cuerpo se erigió, congelándose, erizándose.

Frente a mi estaba un hombre apuesto, su cabellera naranja estaba un poco larga, sus profundos ojos se centraron en los míos—¿Kurosaki-kun?— mi voz era un susurro.

-_Orihime_—una sonrisa que hizo acelerar mi corazón a mil por hora se dibujó en su rostro—Te encontré—puntualizó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿M-me encontraste?—dije tartamudeando, mis mejillas se sentían exageradamente calientes, mi estómago era el nido de unas terribles mariposas que torturaban todo mi interior con su revolotear.

-Tatsuki dijo que vendrías a Okinawa de vacaciones—dio un paso hacia mí, ocasionando que yo diera un paso hacia atrás—El cachorro tiene algo para ti—su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Algo destellaba en el gran lazo rojo que adornaba al pequeño animalito, mis ojos no creían lo que veían— ¿Un-un anillo?

-Estudiaste Ingeniería aeronáutica y haces preguntas sumamente obvias—dijo soltando una risita burlona, me olvide por un momento de mi sorpresa y fruncí el ceño, me sentía ofendida—Y tu pese a ser un médico de prestigio sigues teniendo pocos modales, 5 años sin saber nada de ti y llegas con un perro, un anillo y ninguna explicación—le respondí, sintiendo como todo el enojo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo hablaba por mí.

-¿Quieres explicaciones?—dijo, me crucé de brazos y asentí respondiendo a su pregunta, y se burlaba de mis preguntas obvias.

De pronto algo duro choco contra mis labios, tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar pero antes de que si quiera pudiera separarme de el para plantarle una bofetada muy bien merecida, sus brazos me atraparon, dejándome sin salida.

- Te amo, te amo desde aquel día cuando Sora murió y te sostuve entre mis brazos mientras llorabas por él, te amo y quiero amarte esta y 5 vidas más—esas palabras me derritieron, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué ahora?—dije entre sollozos

-Porque hoy puedo decir que soy el hombre que merece estar a tu lado—me susurro al oído—¿Me aceptas?

Su pregunta hizo estremecer hasta el último rincón de mi alma y de nuevo mi boca hablo por si sola—No hagas preguntas obvias… Ichigo—sus labios acariciaron los míos, un beso tan profundo como el mismo océano, tan inmersos en nuestro mundo que incluso nos olvidamos del cachorro que corría emocionado alrededor de nosotros.

5 años más tarde,

5 vidas por delante,

Juntos,

Siempre.


	2. No podría

Gracias a mi queridisima amiga Kaya-chan por su apoyo (Kurosaki Orihime), Ami Catherine Rose, Kumikoson4, Alba Salvatore y todos aquellos que han leído, dado follow o favorito. Kami-sama y yo los queremos :D espero les guste, esta vez no me siento muy segura de haberlo hecho no tan mal.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

**_NO PODRÍA._**

El frio invernal era casi insoportable, la nieve caía sin cesar en cada rincón de Karakura, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por nubes en diferentes escalas de grises que pasaban desapercibidas.

_"Maldita sea"_ Kurosaki Ichigo estaba furioso, no soportaba el invierno—Tch… maldito invierno—refunfuño entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos, sus pies se movían rápido pese al frío que su cuerpo sentía y Justo en el instante que su puño golpeo un par de veces la puerta, su cabeza comenzó a procesar lo que estaba haciendo, era la casa de Inoue Orihime, él era Kurosaki Ichigo, era media noche, estaban en medio de las vacaciones de invierno ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¡Oh vamos! Solo había sido una estúpida pesadilla, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan paranoico? Desde que había despertado la necesidad de verla, de saber que estaba bien, se habían apoderado de él, lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era la preocupación de ella, ella desapareciendo, sin una sola palabra.

La luz dentro del apartamento se encendió, su estómago se hizo nudos, su boca se secó, no había vuelta atrás—¡¿Kurosaki-kun?!— Orihime Inoue vistiendo unos pantalones holgados y una blusa de manga larga entallada apareció frente a él con el cabello completamente revuelto y unos grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Hola—musito el joven-¿Puedo pasar?—esto debía ser el momento más incómodo en la vida de ambos, Orihime simplemente asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, su mente no podía procesar lo que sucedía, estaba segura que el reloj marcaban las 12 de la noche, estaba segura de que estaba despierta, pero no estaba segura si estaba viendo bien ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Su Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en medio de la noche, una muy fría noche, en su apartamento?

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió a la cocina a preparar un poco de té caliente para ofrecérselo al inesperado visitante mientras él joven se ponía cómodo en la sala, consciente del exquisito aroma de vainilla y lavanda que desprendía todo el lugar, un aroma bastante familiar.

-Aquí tienes Kurosaki-kun—dijo la chica mientras le acercaba una taza de té verde, el calor que emanaba fue un alivio para sus manos heladas.

-Gracias Inoue—dijo mientras miraba discretamente como la chica arreglaba su cabello en una coleta rápidamente mientras se sentaba para acompañarlo.

-No hay de que Kurosaki-kun—él sonrió suavemente—Ahora bien, no es que no quiera que estés aquí o molestes pero ¿Algo sucedió? Es extraño verte por aquí sobre todo a estas horas.

Ichigo coloco la taza de té sobre la mesa y se detuvo a mirarla en silencio por un largo instante, las mejillas de Orihime en automático se tintaron de un suave color rojo-¿Kurosaki-kun?—lo llamó sintiendo como mil mariposas revoloteaban dentro de ella.

-Lo siento Inoue, sólo quise verte—admitió consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—Estoy molesto contigo—esto último tomó más que por sorpresa a la hermosa chica.

-¿P-por qué?—musitó mordiéndose los labios.

-Ha pasado un mes desde que te traje de vuelta—esto era sumamente extraño, normalmente Ichigo no hablaría tanto, no expresaría tanto, y esto no pasó desapercibido por la chica así que decidió no interrumpirle—Nunca me dijiste porque te fuiste sin decir nada, y la verdad eso ya no me interesa—los ojos chocolate del peli naranja se clavaron en los grises de ella, estaban llenos de sentimientos encontrados que Orihime no lograba descifrar.

La chica tragó saliva tratando de disipar el nudo en su garganta, lo que estaba sucediendo seguí fuera de su comprensión pero no sonaba bien—¿En-entonces q-que te interesa?—su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Que jamás vuelvas a irte sin decirme adiós—dijo Ichigo, sonando herido.

-Pero si nunca lo he hecho—se apresuró a decir Orihime, Ichigo la miro cuidadosamente antes de hablar—Si lo has hecho, y te pido…. No… te exijo que jamás lo vuelvas a hacer—Orihime mordió con fuerza sus labios tratando de controlar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus brillantes ojos grises.

-Pero…

-No, escúchame por favor Inoue… yo no podría resistirlo de nuevo, no podría—sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por admitir sus sentimientos pero desde que habían vuelto la ansiedad que sentía al perderla de vista lo estaba consumiendo al borde de la locura, tal vez por eso esta vez no pudo evitar venir en busca de ella—Así que te ruego, no lo hagas, porque si se repite sino iré a buscarte, te traeré de vuelta y te obligare a quedarte junto a mí siempre.

Orihime lo miró detenidamente, en silencio, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Siempre? ¿Junto a él? Algo cálido acaricio su corazón borrando toda sensación de angustia y tristeza—¿Me-me obligaras?—tartamudeo.

-Lo haré.

-De acuerdo—los dos dejaron de mirarse, tratando de esconder todo lo que no querían que el otro viera.

Esa noche Ichigo no durmió,

Orihime tampoco.

Esa noche se hicieron compañía.

Y todo cambió.


	3. Lo admito

Sorpresa, sorpresosa! :3

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.

* * *

_**LO ADMITO**_

..

...

...

...

..

Te amo, lo admito.

Ayer note tu ausencia,

Eres mi fortaleza, eres mi debilidad.

Hoy me di cuenta que eres hermosa,

Eres el sol de mis mañanas, la luna de mis noches.

Mañana te amaré aún más,

Es inevitable,

Sólo sé que cada instante,

Cada segundo,

Te amo más, lo admito.

..

...

...

...

..

Te amo, lo admito.

Ayer extrañe tu presencia,

Sin ti la soledad me acompaña.

Hoy me enamore de tu mirada,

Me ilumina, me enamora.

Mañana te amaré aún más,

Es inevitable,

Cada instante,

Cada segundo que pasó a tu lado,

Te amo más, lo admito.

..

...

...

...

..

Lo admito.


End file.
